Love in the Land of Dawn: A Mobile Legends Fanfic
by NotYourConcern100
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any Mobile Legends Character! All belongs to Moontoon. The Land of Dawn. The once beautiful land was now splintered by war and chaos. But among these, how did love possibly bloom? Two Childhood Friends. Two Gunners. Two Knights. A hunter and a vampire. An assassin and a warrior. How will their relationship bloom? Pairings will be on the 1st chapter
1. Chapter 01: Battle

**Hi guys! This is my first ff of Mobile Legends cuz I love this game so much.**

 **I don't own anything! All characters belong to Montoon.**

 **The pairings are...**

 **Clint x Layla**

 **Kagura x Hayabusa**

 **Freya x Yun Zhao**

 **Alucard x Alice**

 **Natalia x Tigreal**

 **P.S. Freya x Yun Zhao and below are pairs requested by my friends so... I don't have a choice.**

 **But the Clint x Layla and Kagura x Hayabusa is a popular ship already so... no problem.**

 **Enjoy!**

Clint's POV

"What do you want, Hayabusa?" I said as I opened the door. He looked at me sternly, and rolled his eyes. I sighed at his attitude.

"Lazy head. It's our first battle!" He complained at me. Wait, what?

"Do I always have to remind you?!" He said as I rushed into the room. "Go!"

"Dammit! Where's my..." I whispered to myself when I heard Hayabusa scream.

"15 minutes!"

"Yes!"

Timeskip

"This feels awkward..." I whispered to him when we entered the field. We stepped to a teleportation pod and saw a couple of people standing there. I saw a girl clad in an armor, armed with a sword and a shield.

"Hi! You must be the new guys!" The girl said and smiled at me. "I'm Freya."

"Clint." I said as I nudged Hayabusa to introduce himself.

"Oh sorry. Hayabusa." He said and he raised his arms out.

"Well, good to meet you! Well, we're waiting for Saber and her." She said as she tapped her foot.

"Oh by the way, here's Minotaur!" Freya said and pointed to a red furred beast carrying a hammer. I flinched a bit, considering his size and his somewhat brutish appearance. However, all the brutal thoughts I had washed off when he nodded at me.

"He may seem grumpy but he's kind inside." She said and walked over.

"Long time no see, Saber!" Hayabusa said as he approached a tall guy with an armor and switchblades.

"Hoho! Long time, Hayabusa! Oh look, Mr. Clint's here too." He said and I playfully punched him. Well, he was our friend when Hayabusa and I went to Spacetime. Long story but he urged us to go here.

"So are you fighting?" I asked him.

"Nah, I fought yesterday. I will just spectate." He asked. "Anyways, someone needs to open the portal, right?"

"Well, never miss a chance of a fight. I wanna use my guns again." I said as I held my guns.

"Also, I have my own reasons for leaving Iga." Hayabusa said and brandished his shurikens. "I wanna search for the guy who killed my master."

"Hm... Iga... our teammate is from that town! She arrived here in the Land of Dawn yesterday... Shortly after you guys arrived." Saber said.

"Gomme ne!" A female voice was heard. We turned and saw a girl with white hair, wearing a kimono and holding an umbrella. Hayabusa froze for a second. And I just headed over to Freya for some strategies in battle.

Hayabusa's POV

What is she doing here...

"Oh wait! Freya, I'll skip this match for a while! Alice is just down the hall!" She said and walked away.

"Sorry, Kagura, Alice is busy! She had day-off." Freya said.

Wait, Kagura?

"But-"

"It's your first match. Don't waste the opportunity!" Freya said as she turned her attention to a certain map with Clint and Minotaur.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I grabbed her arm. Instead, she just broke free.

"Sorry but... I do not know you."

A surging pain came crashing down on me. It felt like something in me snapped upon hearing those words. She should be bluffing. We knew each other since childhood. Then she's denying my identity to herself?

"You are in denial, Kagura!" I shouted and she looked away.

"You must be talking about my sister." She said. I was about to say something when Freya called us. I'll let go this time, but I'm not done with this. Is she avoiding me? What did I do wrong?

"Wow!" Clint said when we got teleported. But I didn't mind. I just went to the shop to buy things that I needed. After that, we all sprinted. I followed Kagura. I really need to talk to her. However, she just wavered around attempting to shove me off, but I just followed her to a bush.

"Hey Kagura—"

"Why are you following me?" She cut me off and hopped to and hopped to another bush. I just hopped again.

"Because you are denying me!"

"I really do not know you!"

"Do not know my ass! Since childhood we've bee—"

I stopped when Kagura started shooting flowers at the enemy minions. The way she did it was graceful and calm, like she was oblivious of the dangers she faces.

"Stop talking and fight!" She said as she threw the Seimei Umbrella to a horde of minions, and it scraped a berserker. He does not look happy. The, he started to dash through Kagura. No...

"Kagura, watch out!" I shouted and attempted to push her to the ground. However, she wasn't there anymore. I just saw her beyond our turret slaying minions. However, it caused me to take all the damage, considering the wounds I sustained. I held back, and threw shurikens at the enemies.

"How did you..." I murmured to myself. She just looked at me and continued slaying minions. She never realized that I was breaking inside, considering that she was my best friend since childhood.

Flashback

Me and Kagura lived in Iga when we were children. She was the daughter of the famous Onmyouji Masters, the holder of the Seimei Umbrella, a powerful relic that is constructed by the Seimei himself.

It was a normal day. I was walking to my dojo when...

"Hahaha! What now, Miss White-Haired Freak?" The children shouted in a teasing manner. They were bullying a girl with white hair, donning an elegant kimono.

"Hey! Stop it!" I said as I sprinted to the bullies.

"Oh look, Mr. Ninja's here." The said and they began to disperse, knowing that they can't handle me. Cowards.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I held out my hand and she took it, and I hoisted her up to her feet.

"Yes." She said in a sweet voice. I smiled at her. She kept a smiling face despite being bullied earlier.

"Tell me if those bullies come again. I'll give them a piece." I said, my hands forming to a fist.

"Oh, no need for those." She laughed and smiled again. Every time she smiles, I feel something within me. It felt like... a spark?

"But let me treat you!" She said and she dragged me towards the central park.

"Here. Thanks for saving me." She said as she handed me a container full of sushi. I took them gladly, and then I thought... saving her. Together at the park...

Something's amiss.

Oh yah, we never got to know each other's names.

"You sure do eat a lot." She commented and she handed me a tissue. Well, I finished 3 containers.

"Well... um... never caught your name." I said. Then, she smiled at me and took out her hand.

"Kagura." She said.

"Hayabusa" I said as I took her hand and shook it.

Wait... Kagura?

"D-don't tell me you're..." I stuttered. No way... all this time she's...

"One of the Onmyouji Masters? Yes, I am." She said and payed for our meals.

"You a-are?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, Onmyouji Masters are very respected. They are valuable members of the society. Legend say that they hold the Seimei Umbrella, a powerful umbrella made of 100 ghosts.

"No need to be formal, Hay." She said and I got it. She was my friend now, isn't she?

"Hay?"

"Haybusa's too much of a mouthful. So I shortened it to Hay." She said as we walked to her house.

"Sure, Kagy." I teased her and she laughed.

"Oh well. See you!" She said and walked to her house. It was big, considering that the Onmyouji Masters were rich. I smiled and realized that I was late...

"My training!" I said and sprinted towards the dojo. I opened the sliding door to see my master sitting down, eyes closed and in yoga position.

"15 minutes late, Hayabusa." He said and I reasoned out.

"Well, I woke up late!" I scapegoated. I will never tell him the real reason.

"Never knew you had a crush in such a young age. Saving her. Central Park..." he started. I got a bad feeling about this. "Your mother would be disappointed if she knew you just had a date."

"Furthermore, it was a member of the Onmyouji Masters. Nice pick, Hayabusa." He added again.

"W-what? No! I don't know what you are talking about." I said and got my weapons.

"Don't play the fool, Hayabusa." He said as he opened his eyes, his serious face turning to a devilish smile. "Or should I say Hay?"

"Senseeeeeiiiiii!"

End of Flashback

That's how I met her. Her sweet, gentle, smooth voice got my attention. After that, I started to see her everyday. Everytime I'm with her, the atmosphere surrounding me is neutralized. She's the only one who made me feel this way. Until...


	2. Chapter 02: Meetings and Reunion

Clint's POV

I headed to the Middle Lane, considering that I'm a ranged hero and a marksman. To my surprise, I saw a lady about my age, with long blue hair tied to two pigtails. She held some kind of Cannon, easily slaying my allied minions one by one.

"Looks like we got company." I murmured as I took out my gun and shot the minions. I felt bored, since I proposed to go with Hayabusa, but he just followed the Japanese girl. He seemed into her.

After all my minions were gone, I retreated towards the turret, when a white bullet hit me. I groaned in pain, and looked over the girl. She was beautiful, it cannot be denied. Her soft blue hair flowed like the wind as she attacked out turret.

Such a shame to hurt such beauty. Not to mention, quite sexy.

Aiming, I shot her along with the horde of minions, leaving a dark trail of smoke behind. I heard coughing, meaning it worked. She's blinded. Immediately, I shot her another one, which slowed her down.

"Quite a challenge." She stated and got up to shoot me with a large ball of energy that slowed me down. Gnashing my teeth, I threw her a net, but just dodged.

"Don't make me use my trump card, miss." I said as we clashed our basic attacks. Then, she shot me again with the white bullet, then me with the smokey thing. She had such a beautiful voice... why does she have to be my enemy?

"Oh same as you. You won't like it if you test my patience." She said as I prepared to fire a straight bullet.

"You leave me no choice." I said and shot her straight. She groaned, but got up and shot the white bullet again. I got hit on my shoulder, and felt like I was paralyzed. It made me sit down a few meters away from the turret.

"Go now. Go home." She said and hoisted me up. "Teleport back to your base. Any injuries will be healed there."

"Uhh... why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to kill me?" I said. "I will be revived anyway."

"Oh no honey. I don't kill. I had a bad history about killing." She looked down. I blushed slightly at her calling me honey. Not only is she beautiful, but she also is sweet and kind.

"Anyways, go now before my teammates sees you." She instructed.

"How do I teleport?" I Asked her and she laughed. "Hey, I am just a new guy here?"

"Imagine you are in your base. Picture it. Then, open your eyes and there!" She said and pushed towards my turret, but stopped at some point.

"Hey. Thanks." I said before I did what she instructs. Arriving at the base made me wonder... how are the others doing?

Freya's POV

"Heal please!" I told Minotaur. At once, he slammed his feet and restored some of my health.

"Thanks Minny. You're the best." I thanked him and we managed to destroy the turret on the top lane. I sighed in satisfaction, and activated my Regen. I felt the pacifying aura surrounding me until it was broken.

"Spear Flip!" A familiar masculine voice shouted, as I was thrown to the air, to an open space behind me. I groaned from the impact, and drew my sword.

"Nice to see you again, Yun Zhao." I smirked at him.

"Oho? The Valkyrie is actually scared?" He said as he continuously pierced me with his spear. I groaned, and attacked him with my sword, and slammed my shied towards his face.

"Sometimes, Knights can defeat Dragons." I said as I used my wigs to pin him down to the ground.

"But not all the time." He said as he pushed me with his spear and dashed towards me, creating a lightning projectile from his spear.

"Shame to fight a beautiful girl." He said and he winked at me. I blushed a bit. Wait what?

He called me... beautiful?!

However, I forced to harden my heart. LOVE wouldn't get the best of me anymore.

"Careful, Dragon. This one's hard to get." I said, pacing around the river.

Shortly, he powered himself up, making him look like in flames. Meanwhile, I entered the Valkyrie Mode, and transformed my sword and shield to a halberd.

"Ready when you are." He said and went to a sudden battle stance.

"I should be asking you that." I said and together, we clashed.

After using our last ounce of strength, we were both down. We can no longer fight each other.

"Hey Freya." Yun Zhao said as he let go of his spear.

"What?"

"I'm wondering... what happened to us?" He said as he looked up to the heavens.

"What do you mean us?" I asked him, trying to bury the stings, the pain, the heartache it caused me.

"Our... relationship?" He said and looked at me.

"That was a long time over, Yun Zhao." I said pointedly. "Might as well forget about it."

I forced myself not to cry. Remembering that day... made me want to kill myself. Sadness took over me and it got the best of me. It drove me insane. Absolutely insane.

Kagura's POV

Each time I attacked a minion, I stepped back to keep Haybusa out of the way. But it proved to be utter futile, considering that he follows me wherever I go. I recalled to replenish my injuries. Good thing I wasn't killed by the berserker. Balmond was it?

"Good thing he isn't here... I whispered to myself as I sprinted to the Top Lane, using my Raisho Umbrella Flee to boost me up. Then, I heard some sounds in the bushes. What can it be? Drawing my umbrella, I entered the bush, only to find Freya.

"God. I thought it was an enemy." I told Freya. She turned to face me and smiled at me. Oh... she had a lot of wounds.

"Wait! Let me help you!" I said and activated my battle spell, Healing Spell. Some of her wounds healed, though grievous ones are still present.

"Thanks, Kagura." She said, exhausted. I saw her pulling a body to a bush.

"Who is that?" I asked her. She turned to the body, and just simply let go of it.

"Oh this?" She acted as if she doesn't even know the guy she was pulling. "I don't know. I just pulled it here so that the path will be descent."

"Oh well. Minotaur had pushed already, so I think we should join him." I told her and she nodded.

"Let's go!" She said as a green aura surrounding her, healing her wounds. We sprinted to the enemy's base, only to find Minotaur slamming his hammer towards a lady, floating in the air with wings and a halo adorning her head.

"Attack!" Freya exclaimed as I opened my umbrella to the angel's location. Then, I teleported to it's location, stunning her.

"I'm here!" Our marksman exclaimed as he fired a large bullet that left a large fog of smoke. The angel raised her staff, and her wounds healed and she flew away in such a fast rate, and made it to her base.

However, we managed to destroy the base even before she can go back.

"Victory!" My team exclaimed as we started to recall to enter the portal.

Timeskip.

I went directly to my room after the battle. No... Hayabusa is here! What will I do? I wasn't expecting him...

You will solve this, Kagura. Believe.


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscing

**Yun Zhao's POV**

"Zhao! Wake up!" I heard a male voice echo through the bush. I stood up, and saw myself in the bush. What happened?

"Uhh... Balmond? Is that... you?" I said.

"Oh no. I am Freya." The berserker said sarcastically. "Obviously it's me!"

"What happened?" I scratched my head.

"I should be asking you that." He said to me as he hoisted me up to my feet.

"You have great wounds." He told me. I looked at my reflection in the water. From my face, I knew exactly what he meant. When he says great, it is not exaggerated. It's that great. I was covered by wounds from head to toe.

"Oh yah... right..." I said as I remembered everything that transpired in the battle. I groaned and pressed my temples. Freya... yes, I saw her.

"Well, let's get going champ." Balmond said as he assisted me to our base. I felt the soothing aura replenish my strength and energy. We entered the portal back to our dormitory, and went to my room.

"Huh..." I sighed as I picked up a picture frame. Those were my happy times. My happy times with her. She completed my day, made me smile, and assisted me in everything. Freya... that's how much she loved me. And as for me?

I was an asshole.

I can't even believe myself when we broke up. I placed my own selfish needs over our relationship. I desired glory, honor... and neglected her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Zhao!" Freya approached me, holding a box in her hands. "I baked you a cake!"_

 _"What for?" I asked, a bit interrupted from my work. I was on the way to the battle, with Saber. But with him seeing Freya, Saber sped up to the portal, telling me to meet him there._

 _"Oh nothing much!" She said cheerfully. "Just to add sweetness to your day. You must be tired of fighting so much."_

 _"Oh well... I uh... am going to a match?" I said. Her smile turned to a frown, but nevertheless, hid it. "I will eat it later."_

 _"Okay... it's in your room..." she walked away, going to the east wing, as I sprinted my way to the match._

 _After the match, I was in the locker room when I heard Freya's voice._

 _"Hey... you must be tired." She said, handing me a glass of water. I took it, and drank it all in one gulp._

 _"Sure I am..." I commented. "Nana kept on throwing her magic boomerang at me."_

 _"Well, maybe you should try to assassinate her, eh?" Freya said. "Although she has an advantage of range, you have more advantage if you are utilizing the turrets. Flip her."_

 _"Yeah..." I said, quite tired._

 _"C'mon, let's get you to bed." She assisted me on leading me to my room._

 _When we got there, she helped me to go my bed. She hugged me and pecked me on the cheeks._

 _"Good Night, babe." She said before letting go of me._

 _"Yah... Good Night." I said after the door shut after her. When she was out of earshot, I stood up and checked on my schedule._

 _"Match tomorrow morning." I said to myself. After taking a quick shower and changing, I went back to my bed._

 _However..._

 _The moment I woke up, I did my morning routines, and got to the portal first thing in the morning._

 _I did 3 matches in a row, and took a break after that. I went to the locker room, only to see Freya there. She dressed up real good, her hair flowing through the wind. She approached me and looked at me head to toe._

 _"Well... that's something I didn't expect to see today..." she said awkwardly. I looked at her, confused._

 _"Oh why not?" I asked her._

 _"But never mind that." She brushed off my question._

 _"So... where do you plan to go?" She said, sighing. I am totally confused. What's with her?_

 _"To battle?"_

 _"W-wait... to battle?" Freya stuttered._

 _"Yah something wrong with that?" I asked her, quite annoyed. Gee, she goes to these, I'm pretty sure she knows what a battle is._

 _"D-don't tell me..." she kept on stuttering. "Y-you..."_

 _"Damn it, get to the point! If you don't have a reasonable excuse, can you please move over, because I need to pull up my rank?" I accidentally raised my voice. However, her eyes shaded, and tears came out of it._

 _"So what? Are you going to tell me?" I shouted before I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I only noticed it a few seconds later._

 _She slapped me._

 _"Wow. I can't believe that you forgot what today is." She said. She laughed sarcastically. "You forgot what today is?!"_

 _"W-what do you mean?"_

 _"Oho. Why? Are the memories of dragons too cloudy?" Freya said sarcastically. "It is our anniversary... and you actually forgot."_

 _"Wait, sorry-"_

 _"Oh no. I see you prioritize your rank over me." Freya turned around. "You can go to your match now."_

 _"Wait up, Freya!" I said and turned her._

 _"What? Aren't you late?" She said._

 _"You know I have a lot of matches, right?" I explained. However she just turned around me with a horrendous face._

 _"Well, if you put work over me, I think I have no room in your heart." She cried, before sprinting. "Good bye, Yun Zhao."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Ever since that day, she became rather cold towards others. She still puts on a beautiful smile, but I can tell it is just to cover the hurt feelings she was enduring.

Because of me.

I also heard that she was really furious during battles, saying that whenever she slams her halberd, she would occasionally whisper curse words or say my name. I regretted leaving her. I regretted neglecting her.

Now, there is no one to welcome me back from battle, no one to make me delicious food, no one to...

Love me.

But I still love her..

"Zhao!" Layla waved her hand in front of my face to keep me good. I pressed my temples, and annoyed at what she did.

"What?"

"You were spacing out. Gee..." she said as she turned to Rafaela, who was busy healing us.

"Hm... you need to sleep now. Go on." Rafaela said as she asked Tigreal to accompany me to bed.

 **Layla's POV**

"What's with him?" I asked Rafaela, who was tending my wound on the knee, the one caused by the cute gunner a while ago.

Wait, cute? Where did that come from?

"You know, if you're fantasizing about the enemy marksman a while ago, you should just tell him." Rafaela said as she wrapped my knee in bandage.

"Wh-hat? Who said I like him?" I said as I blushed, but she just brushed me off.

"Really? You were looking at him the whole time." She stood up and helped me up.

"I don't like, nor love, nor harbor any romantic feelings for... him!" I complained and walked away. "I'll go take a walk."

I walked down the streets of the Land of Dawn. I walked to Rose Garden. Well, here, roses are very abundant, considering that Dawn was called rosy fingered. I entered it, and looked at the amazing collections of all types of roses. However, there is only one in the middle, the most special one.

"The Rose of Eos." I heard a voice say as I smelled the rose's captivating scent. I turned to see the enemy marksman a while ago, leaning on the floral arch. He smiled at me and walked towards me, making me blush.

"H-hey... never caught you there." I stuttered, attempting to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Well, I didn't expect you here either." He smiled at me, and I can feel my face about to pop. I quickly turned my attention to the rose, just to divert my attention. And one more... the rose... was it just.. glowing?

"Hey look! It's glowing!" He said. What's so special about that?

"Does... it mean something?" I asked him. However, he just looked away from me. I swear I just saw a hint of red forming on his cheeks. Well, he's... just... cute.

"Legends say that if it glows, it has bound two hearts." He looked over the flower arch. I blushed, thinking that the two hearts he was talking about was... ours.

 _What? Thats' so ridiculous._

I was embarrassed too much, so I think it's time for me to leave. I turned to him, who was looking at me, as if I was a statue in the museum.

"Um... hello there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He gasped, and turned to me, his face red. Super red.

"Uh... what?" He said.

"I'm going so... bye?" I said, awkwardly. C'mon Layla, it's just Mr. Cute/Handsome Gunner there, so no need to be shy. Besides, you just knew him.

"Wait! Never caught your name!" He said just as I was walking down the flower arch. I turned back to him, and went back.

"Layla." I said as I held out my hand. He took it greatly, making me blush.

"Clint." He said as he ruffled his blonde hair.

"Well... uh... mind if I tag along?" He asked me. Oh no. I am in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies and Promises

**Alice's POV**

 _(A/N This is concurrent with the battle. Also, I have to violate Alice's Background. Sorry)_

I needed a break.

Yes, that's why I got a day off. I need to take a break from him. Behind that good looks and muscular body, is a horrifying monster. Well, I think that I, quite literally, am a monster.

I am a vampire.

However, I discarded drinking human blood since I broke feee from the prison. They taught me that it is not necessary to take human life. I drank water more than blood. However, I only drank blood when I engage battle.

But despite these, he is the only one who doesn't appreciate me.

He is the only one who hates me, loathes me, despises me and discards me.

Among all, it's only Alucard.

For him, I was a monster. A demon.

I took a stroll along the park, trying to clear myself from the trouble, the pain, the stings... it's just too painful to be discarded, shamed and be abused because of your past.

The people are no longer afraid of me, unlike my first time going here from prison. Seriously, they all ran shambles when they saw me. Well, I really expected that.

"Well hello, Alice. It's a surprise to see you here." I looked over to see Natalia on the other side of the table I was sitting in, holding a strawberry milkshake in her hands.

"Hey Natalia..." was all I managed to say. Yesterday was really painful. They treated me like I was trash. Wait... no.

He treated me like I was trash. Like I was a disgrace to the society.

"Still sad about yesterday?" She said and placed a hand on my shoulders. Tears started to stream down my eyes, not wanting to remember the things that transpired yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting down on my armchair, when I heard Rafaela called me._

 _"Alice? Come on out! We got new heroes." She said with enthusiasm. I smiled lightly, considering that new heroes means new friends. I opened the door and followed her down the hall, to the main lodge of the dormitory._

 _"Hello there!" One of the newbies, which appeared to look like a cowboy, approached me. He smiled at me and held out his hand. "Clint."_

 _"Um... Alice." I shook his hand before I was also approached by the ninja, clad in black, with a red scarf._

 _"I'm Hayabusa." He said and took out his hand too. I shook it, and smiled at such good friends. Suddenly, Alucard arrived, and shook his head at me._

 _"I won't dare touch her if I were you." He as he placed an arm on Clint. "She's a vampire."_

 _Upon hearing that, the two backed away two steps. I saw Alucard smile triumphantly, rolling his eyes. "Who knows? She might just grab at ya." He said before adding another statement. "Worse, she was their former leader."_

 _Tears started to brim in my eyes. Why does he have to remind me of my past? I can understand that he is a demon hunter, and curses my kind to the edge of the world. But no matter how many times I reminded that I refuse to drink blood, he still thinks of me as a dangerous, bloody and cruel woman._

 _"I have changed myself over the years... I atoned of haunting the people before! Humans taught me something, and that is something I will never forget." I said before retreating back to the room, burying my face in my hands._

 _Later on, I heard someone knock on my room. I looked at it through the peephole, and I saw a white haired lady, wearing a kimono and holding some kind of umbrella. I opened the door, and welcomed her in._

 _"Well... I guess you probably heard about me..." I looked down, but in my peripheral vision, she nodded. I expected her to back, but instead approached me and hugged me._

 _"You've changed. I can see it." She said as she stood up. "I'm Kagura, your new roommate."_

 _"Alice." I said as she sat down on the bed beside mine. She placed her umbrella delicately on the table, as if it was some kind of a precious article._

 _"What's with that umbrella?" I asked her and she smiled at me._

 _"Well, let's just say it's very important." She responded. "Anyways, why don't we talk?"_

 _And there. We talked all night, about our pasts, how I was the leader of the vampires, and how she met a ninja when she was a kid._

 _"Oho? So you had some kind of crush on him?" I asked her as I poured more of the sake she brought. She actually had a good sake with her. Wonder where she gets it. Anyways, she blushed upon hearing the question._

 _"Wh-hat? No!" She said and sat down back to the bed. "Besides, I... well..." she started shyly._

 _"We had a... misunderstanding."_

 _"Oh... I see..." I said as sleep got the best of me._

 _End of Flashback_

"Yeah... good thing I persuaded Kagura to substitute for me." I said and laid back on the bench. "Anyways, why not go back to the dorm? It's almost sundown."

"Good idea." Natalia said as we walked to the dormitory.

"I'm going to my room now! If you need anything, ask me!" She said as we parted ways by the hallway, when an arm pulled me to the empty room by the porch. It pinned me to the wall, only to see a man clad in red clothing, white hair, and a purplish demonic arm.

Instantly, I knew who he is. I tried my best to show anger and hatred towards him, to make him realize that he was a jerk. However, he just looked down and leaned in.

"What do you want. If you don't have a valid excuse, please, I have a lot to do than converse with you."

'No... what?!' I thought as he leaned closer, only to land by my ear.

"I'm sorry." Those were the impossible words I heard from the lips of my worst tormentor.

 **Kagura's POV**

 _(This is after the battle already)_

I sighed again for the second time. Of all the times in my life, I never felt more sad. I felt betrayed. He broke his promise. He forgot about it.

Yes, Hayabusa broke it. Though it may seem childish, I looked up to that promise. And I never even thought that he will break it.

 _'Promise.'_

His voice resounded in my head. I thought than we will help each other. But looks like he did not seek my help with it.

 _Flashback_

 _It was my 18th Birthday. My parents had a party thrown for me because of my debut. My other friends and relatives in Iga seemed to enjoy it... but I didn't. Why you may ask? Because Hayabusa's not here._

 _It was already 8 in the evening. I sat at my bed, still sad that Hayabusa didn't even see me. I hate to admit it, but I had a crush on him ever since he saved me from the bullies during our childhood. Well, I started to see him everyday,_

 _And we promised ourselves that no secrets will be kept between us. Our relationship is closer than that of friends. We became each other's bulwark. We defended each other, and no secrets was kept. That's why we knew each other too well. We memorized each other's expressions, how we felt by looking at our faces._

 _Well, I kept one secret: that I had a crush on him._

 _Suddenly, I heard a knock on my window. I slowly went up to it, afraid it was the ghost roaming around. You can't blame me!_

 _"Hey Kagy!" I heard someone call me. I smiled, knowing that he actually came. There is only one person who calls me Kagy. I opened the window and gave him a slap._

 _"What was that for?!"_

 _"What do you mean? Where were you?!" I said at him. He froze for a second and cupped my cheeks._

 _"Sorry. I was working on something all day." He said. I pouted, but my anger subsided when he hugged me from behind. "Well, care to come with me, birthday girl?"_

 _"Uhh... where?" I asked him and he just winked. A tiny blush formed at my cheeks as he suddenly lifted me bridal-style. "You'll see."_

 _"Hey put me down! I can walk!" I protested. Instead, he held me closer as he jumped off the roof. I blushed as I held on his toned chest. Hey, he's wearing his vest, it's just that the first three buttons are unbuttoned, intensifying the red space on my cheeks._

 _"We're here." He said as he placed me down on a field after we crossed the forest. I gawked at the awesome sight before me. It was a large field of grass, with a lot of fireflies flying around. The moon illuminated the sky, along with dozens of stars. I admired the beautiful view of the sky, the field... everything._

 _"Wh-here... did you find this?" I asked him as I touched a firefly. He scratched his head and took off his mask, revealing more of his handsome face. I blushed as he went behind me and snaked an arm around my waist. Damn it, he has a hobby of making me blush._

 _"Remember the job I told you? Well, after I beat up those bandits, one of them ran here." He said as he held a finger next to mine, making the fireflies go to them. "I'd figure out that it would be a good birthday gift for you."_

 _"Thanks, Hay." I said as I hugged him. He returned the hug and placed a hand at my head. "No problem, Kagy."_

 _"So, what do you say let's eat?" He said, pointing to the picnic set up on the side of the field. I nodded and we sat down and ate. But, as we took a bite out of the food (which apparently I can't believe he cooked), there was nothing but silence. Absolute silence. It was getting awkward._

 _Taking advantage of the silence, I let my train of thoughts stumble down my mind. My feelings for Hayabusa. He is sweet, kind and caring. That's one of the reasons why I liked him. Should I tell him? Should I not?_

 _You know, you can't keep these feelings bottled up inside you._

 _My subconscious said. I tried my best to conceal these feelings, but sometimes, they just explode. Like now. I know it will risk my friendship with him, but these feelings... are too much. Well, here goes nothing. After all, it was a promise that no secrets will be hidden, right?_

 _"Hey, I got something to tell you." We coincidentally said together._

 _"Oh you go." He said but I argued._

 _"No you go."_

 _"You go."_

 _"Ladies First." He smirked. I sighed, knowing that arguing with him is pointless. I trembled as I placed my tamago back on the plate._

 _"Uhh... remember the promise we made when we were kids? That no secret will be hidden between us? Well, all along, I kept one from you..." I said shyly. But upon hearing it, he perked up._

 _"I also kept one from you." He said. Oh great, we're on the same boat. My lips were trembling as I said the words._

 _"I like someone, Hay." I said. But his eyes entered a piercing glare to no one in particular._

 _"Tell me who! Who do you like?" He asked liked he was going to beat the hell out of the person I like._

 _"Why do you need to know?" I asked him, trying to calm him down. But it proved useless when he grabbed his katana and unsheathed it. Gee, careful with sharp things, guys._

 _"So I can beat him up to a pulp." He said. "One more, it's a promise, right?"_

 _"Don't tell me you wanna beat yourself up to a pulp?" I chuckled nervously. His eyes widened and looked at me. "Yes, I like you."_

 _"Kagy..." he stuttered. Desolation washed over me. There. I sacrificed my friend for my feelings. Just great. But he just moved over to my side and... hugged me? He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead._

 _"I was about to tell you the same thing." He said. "I like you too, Kagura."_

 _He said as he leaned in and cupped my cheeks. I closed my eyes, expecting something to land on my lips, but then he stopped midway._

 _"Kagura... I know we feel the same way but..." He started. "Let's give it sometime."_

 _A part of me is disappointed, sad and happy at the same time. But I know it was for our own good. He wants me to be ready._

 _"I'll wait." I said as I kissed his cheeks. I swore a blush just formed on his cheeks._

 _"Damn it, don't do that." He said. I frowned at his reaction and pouted._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because it makes you too cute and too irresistible." He said._

 _I blushed lightly. Then I remembered something._

 _"Hey. Since we both broke our promises, promise that we would still look up to it, huh?" I said as I raised up my pinky after cleaning up._

 _"Promise?" I said and he twirled his pinky against mine._

 _"Promise."_

 _We walked to my house in complete silence. At the door, we stopped. I turned to him, to give him another kiss on the cheeks._

 _"Thanks for today, Hay."_

 _"No problem, Kagura. And I told you to stop kissing me on the cheek!"_

 _"Pervert!" I said as I playfully punched him._

 _End of Flashback_

But he kept it from me... after he just left me... I felt horrible. He left when I needed him the most. He left when I needed him to console me and protect me.

He left when I needed him to love me.

 **Sorry for not updating! My connection was botched. Sorry! I hope ya enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Tigreal x Natalia coming up next!**


	5. I'm sorry, but

**Dear readers,**

 **I have decided to think this through, but...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have decided to shut this fanfic down. I'm so sorry, but I can't continue with this. I've decided this for reasons very critical, so, if you want to know, keep reading. Please, I need advice.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Joking!**

 **I will never disappoint you, my readers! Though you are probably disappointed of me (T-T) so, due to requests, I made Alucard and Layla "siblings". And, this chapter, unfortunately, doesn't contain Tigreal x Natalia. Yet.(-_-#)**

 **So anyways, here ya go!**

 **P.S. Sorry for having Alice's background story so bad. Especially here. Forgive me.**

 **P.P.S I added a little Estes x Miya here. Why? They're both Moon Elves, why not ship 'em?**

 **Freya's POV**

I walked towards my room, and shut the door behind me immediately. I can't risk myself being caught with these.

Tears.

Yes. I'm crying. For the 10th time since we broke up.

I laid down on my bed, clutching a certain picture frame in my hand. It was probably taken by Miss Matchmaker, A.K.A Rafaela. It was her stalkerish picture of me and him hugging in the sunset bay.

"No." I said to myself and hid the picture in the closet.

I dried my tears and walked to the balcony outside my room. It was a cool night, enough to take away the scorching heat of the day. I stuck my head out, inhaling the fresh air of the night. All was perfect when a voice impeded me from continuing.

"So... did you fresh your mind up?" Rafaela hovered to me. She hugged me from behind, and gently stroked my hair.

"N-Not yet..." I mumbled at her. Rafaela was my very first friend. We treated each other as sisters. Being an angel, she chose to descend here and help us. Though the heroes her think that this is just fun and all, it totally isn't. There is a much more deep reason why this group was created.

"Well, we know that you were really heartbroken because of..." Rafaela stopped, knowing that she might rub salt on my wound. Still... I need a tougher image to put on. I only want to show this emotional side of mine only to her. I cannot afford other people knowing about this.

"No. If I was important to him, he would come here and get me back." I tried to reason out with her. "But he didn't."

"He might not, but I'm pretty sure he cares for you." Rafaela said as she picked up her staff. "You see him now? He wasn't the same as before. You should... you know... patch up things with him."

I stopped for a minute. Can I really patch up things with him?

"M-Maybe not now... not yet." I said before Rafaela patted me on the back.

"If that's your decision, then I have nothing against it. However," She turned before leaving. "Keep in mind that your heart speaks the truth. Follow it."

 **Alucard's POV**

Layla really forced me a lot to do this. How you may ask? Let's take it back twenty years, three months, five hours, thirty minutes and twenty four seconds ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Let me clear how Layla acts like that around me and others don't. When she was a kid, her hometown was ravaged by a supposed demon. A group of demon hunters, took me with them and came across a workshop. Partly because it's where the path took us, and partly because of the sound of a wailing girl._

 _"Papa!" I heard a girl cry from the workshop. I tapped my 'dad' on his hand, considering that it's the only part I can reach to get his attention._

 _"Why, Alucard?" He asked me. I pointed to the workshop._

 _"I think I just heard a wail from there."_

 _"Let's check it out then." He said as he shoved away burning debris blocking the entrance. We walked into a room filled with lots of apparatus, and a board containing lots of scientific things that I don't wanna read. Damn, I don't know if it's just me or if this stupid author is just a lazy guy who can't even write a decent fanfic?!_

 _Well... I'll go with the lazy thing. Whatever._

 _"Papa..." we turned to see a blue haired girl clutching a body in her tiny hands. Her hair was disheveled and tied in two pigtails. "Someone, help papa!"_

 _My dad walk to the girl's dad and placed a finger on his neck to check for a pulse. However, dad sighed and shook his head, indicating that the man was dead. The girl cried and wept as she held her dead father in her arms._

 _"Please... papa..." She buried her face in his chest. I walked over to her and helped her up._

 _"Hey... it's okay. My parents were killed by demons too." I looked over to the sky. Under the burning horizon, the stars still sparkled. Reminds me of the song... wait, why am I imagining this?! Damn, I'm starting to hate this fanfic._

 _"Demons?" Her eye twitched._

 _"Yeah. You know the evil guys who go and smash everything they can?" I explained to her in the simplest way as possible._

 _"But... why would they attack?"_

 _"They were attracted here." My dad said as he came from a room for investigation. "There is a strong malefic energy here. Malefic demons are sure to attack if they are to consume its powers and become stronger."_

 _"Woah. So it means that this Malefic Energy... attracts demons?" I asked him. He nodded._

 _"However, I can't say if he's attacked by a demon or absorbed too much energy." He pointed to the corpse. "See, he doesn't even have any wounds."_

 _I looked at it. He was lying down with eyes open, and no signs of a demon hurting him. The girl cried again and buried her face to her fallen father._

 _"Well, we can't do anything. I'm... sorry for your loss." Dad said before the other demon hunters came barging in._

 _"Captain! We have successfully slain the demons terrorizing the town. However, they still don't have the powers of the malefic energy." The hunter reported. "They are taken cared of, young lady."_

 _"Shall we take our lave now, captain?"_

 _"Uh..." Dad looked over to the girl, who was still over her father's corpse. "Can we at least help this girl clean up?"_

 _"As long as our schedule permits." The member looked at a piece of paper. "By far this is actually our last mission and we have time to spare."_

 _"Okay. We'll help you clean this place." I told her. She happily beamed and stood up. Soon, everything is done. It was time to say goodbye. As much as I wanted to stay... we can't._

 _"Well, I guess our job here is done. Alucard, we'll be taking our leave now." My father motioned for me to come. Before I left, I turned to the girl first._

 _"Hey. Never caught your name."_

 _"Um... Layla." She smiled at me._

 _"Alucard."_

 _End of Flashback._

Ever since then, we started to visit her in the lab, even going with her to beat some demon butt. From thereon, we became friends. We became siblings.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said and looked down, making sure it was "real" though it's not. I hate her. So much. I considered vampires as the worst type of demons. A vampire, no matter what, is always a vampire. I looked her in the eye and saw it wit doubt and disbelief. Oh no. Plan failure, plan failure! Abort mission!

"U-um... o-okay...?" Was all that she can say. "Can I please... well... go to my room now?"

"S-sure. Good Night." I told her and left off. Okay, now I have no debts with Layla right now. But... something doesn't feel right. I don't know, but seems like I'm having a bad premonition again... whatever.

I walked back to my room, only to see Yun Zhao there. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the blood-stained (thankfully not stinky) boy in my room. I will seriously kill him if he dares touch the artifacts I brought back from hunting.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not enter my room uninvited!" I practically pulled my white hair in frustration. He gave me off a cheeky grin anyways.

"Yeah but Rafaela told me to." He said and walked over to the door. "C'mon, let's meet the new guys."

New heroes huh? That is a very bad excuse to barge in my room. Idiot.

"Let's get this over with." I rolled my eyes and went out with him to the main hall.

"Hello, my friends." I heard a sudden gentle voice. A flash of light surrounded the room and revealed a young elf. He donned a blue armor with golden trimmings, boots and a blue cape adorned his back. He carried a book with him, that apparently doesn't have any content.

"My name is Estes. The Moon Elf king." He bowed slightly at us. A king? Nice to be working with a royalty after all.

"Your highness!" Miya suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bowed in front of the Estes. "What could you be doing here? What of the Emerald Glades?"

"I have heard of your valiant heroism, Miya. In truth, I..." he paused for a little and scratched the back of his head a bit. Wait a minute... did he just... blush? Good... never knew kings blush at female warriors.

"Wanted to meet you in person." He finally set off a sigh.

"Oh um... I never thought that my king would like to meet me." She silently blushed. "Anyway, it's about time we have introduced you, your highness."

"Call me Estes. I am working with you so... uh... no need for formalities." He said. "I would like to know about your friends."

"Alucard." I introduced myself. Soon, everyone did the same. Until she came.

"I suppose you are familiar with me, Moon Elf King." A familiar girl said. Guess who? Alice. She looked down. Meanwhile Estes brow furrowed. His eyes lightened to the point that it glowed like the moon.

"You!" He screamed and got ready to fire a beam of moonlight, but was soon stopped by Miya, who was crying. Why?

"Please. Hold your ground, Estes." She said with Tears in her eyes. "She has atoned for her sins."

"What madness is this, Miya? Why are you protecting that beast?" He gnashed his teeth at Alice. "Have you also been seduced?"

"W-what? No! Your highness..." Both Miya and Estes blushed. "I w-will never be!"

"Then explain this!" He said, still pointing at Alice. "Did you forget what she did to us?"

"Please. I will never forget my brother." Miya silently sobbed. "At first, I loathed her in every way, but seeing she had changed... I forgave her."

"And how did you forgive that easily?"

"Because it will be also what my brother will do!" Miya cried, raising her voice at her own King. "She's innocent! She was just manipulated by the Abyss Queen! She never wanted to do it herself!"

"But-"

"Let me explain this." Alice interrupted. "But I need to talk to you privately."

 **Alice's POV**

"So, are you planning to say fanciful excuses?" Estes raised a brow at me. We are at the rose garden, so it's very hard for people to even be here,

"No." I sighed one more time, knowing to have relieve that memory again. "You see... I was the daughter of the King of the vampires. Everyone knew I will be his successor. However, seeing what they did to humans and elves in some hunts, I... started to hate them. I refuse to drink blood. I loathed everything."

"Then how did you end up as the Blood Queen anyway?"

"When my father wanted me to kill this human he caught from the hunt, I refused." She smiled a bit. "He was still a child back then. Only his white hair **(Damn, you know who I was talking about)** stood up among us within the cavern. However, I pitied the child... he cannot even see his parents..."

"So... what did you do?"

"We escaped together. Our little bodies can fit anywhere, so it was easy. However, their sense of smell cannot be matched. They tracked the scent of the boy with me. It was a good thing we have ran to the forest when they started to follow us." I said again, before tears started rolling down my cheek again.

"I let the boy escape, but... I was caught. My father, disappointed at my weakness, discarded me as his own daughter. They locked me up in a dungeon cell, and beat my small body to a pulp. Then my father came in. He..." Tears continue to roll down my eyes. "Planed to execute me for treachery against the vampires. However, something in me triggered that day. I actually don't know, all I remember is seeing everyone lying down on the floor."

"So how did you be bad when you turned against your own kind?"

"That is exactly what attracted the Abyss Queen to me. She saw that I turned against my own kind and considered it as a potential to lead the vampire army. Hence, I became the Blood Queen." I looked down. "I was captured, trained and eventually, placed under mind-control to prevent further resistance. I lead many expeditions. Then, I was captured and imprisoned by the humans. However in prison, the humans taught me something about life... and hearing that... it gave me hope."

"And how did you end up here in this resistance?"

"After I have broken free from the Queen's control, the jailers decided to set me free. Then, I joined this, vowing to protect humankind and other races we have ravaged in atonement for our sins." I continued again. "I'm sorry. I never was in the right mind that time. I never meant to kill young elves... especially Miya's brother..."

Estes sighed. "It's okay. You have atoned for your sins tenfold."

"But I—"

"I look forward working with you, Alice." Estes said as he lead me back to the dormitory. One thing, he was smiling by the moonlight.

 **And that ends it!**


End file.
